In order to fix sintered filtering tubes to/on something or install them, it is known in the art to provide the sintered filtering tube with a sintered or massive collar, i.e. made from cast iron or the like, which comprises fixing means to fix the filtering candle consisting of the sintered filtering tube and the collar to/on something. If a sintered collar is used, problems arise with respect to the strength of the fil-tering candle, in particular with respect to applications subjecting the filtering candle to heavy mechanical stress.
If filtering candles are used comprising a massive collar, fissures will occur, in particular in the connecting area of massive collar and sintered filtering tube when subjected to heavy mechanical or thermal stress, due to the different na-ture of the collar material and the filtering tube material as well as due to their different physical nature, which in the end cause total damage to the filtering candle, thus heavily reducing the shelf life of such filtering candles.
In particular, today it is still not possible to produce a secure and stable connection between a collar and a sintered filtering tube, if the filtering tube is made from sinterable powder material, which comprises mean diameter exceeding 200 μm, or if the filtering tube is made from sinterable fi-brous material.